conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakavezik
=Orthography= Alphabet The alphabet consists of 40 letters, although x''' and '''w are used only in foreign place names (e.g. Wallis stlə Fortuna - Wallis and Fortuna) and international neologisms (e.g. watt). The digraphs dl and tl are classed as individual letters in their own right. They are placed after d''' and '''t respectively in alphabetical order. Lakavezik spelling is very phonemic, meaning that the letters rarely stray from the phonemes they are intended to represent. =Basic Grammar= Nouns Lakavezik nouns come in several different forms, as suffixes are added to the end of them depending on the noun's case, number, article and possession. More than one suffix can be added to a noun, for example aldleqnaedlbön "in the house", made from aldleq "house" + naedl "the" + bön "in". Articles Articles in Lakavezik are added as enclitics to the end of the noun. There are two articles, an indefinate and a definate. *The indefinate article is made by adding the suffix ''-naedl''. So for example aldleq means "house", and aldleqnaedl means "a house". *The definate article is made by adding the suffix ''-soeg''. So "the house" is written aldleqsoeg. Number There are two numbers in Lakavezik, singular and plural. The plural is marked by the any of the endings: ''-an'', ''-än'', ''-en'', ''-ën'', ''-in'', ''-ïn'', ''-on'', ''-ön'', ''-un'', ''-ün'', ''-yn'' or ''-ÿn''. Which ending is used depends on the last vowel of the noun. For example "yslantl" is pluralised to "yslantlan", and "velës" is pluralised to "velësën". Possessive Suffixes Nouns are modified depending on who owns them, by means of a suffix. The possessive suffix replaces an article suffix. Cases Nouns in Lakavezik come in several different cases, with each case represented with a different suffix added to the end of the noun. Verbs Lakavezik employs a sort-of Verb-Subject-Object word order. Unlike in English however, the objects and subjects are attatched to the verb in the way of a clitic. For example "vetleṡunakdlae" meaning "I love you" can be split into "vetleṡun" (love) + "nav" (I) + "dlae" (you). *'nav': I/me *'dlae': you *'fen': he/him *'seṡeq': she/her *'vevän': they/them *'qoelu': we/us *'tlə': it Examples: *golaeġnavdlae - I hate you *golaeġseṡeqfen - She hates him Tense There are a few tenses in Lakavezik, represented, as most other things in Lakavezik, with a suffix. Examples: *unnudəntlkeṡqoelu - we have done *vetlynäzəgaelnav - I will talk *vetlynäzəgaelnavdlae - I will talk to you Negation To negate a verb, as in "I did not do that"., you place the word narän before the verb. So for example narän unnudrənavaċonuz means "I did not do that", whereas unnudrənavaċonuz means "I did that", split into "unnudrə" (did) + "nav" (I) + "aċonuz" (that). Adjectives Adjectives are fairly easy. An adjective comes after the noun it is describing, much like in French. They come in a few different forms: For example "the happy fish" is written "spaesəsoeg hoerdlə". Numbers In word order, to indicate a numerical quantity of a noun, the number comes after the noun. So for example "därganə" means "train", "därganən" means "trains", and "därganən holän" means "five trains". Category:Languages